


To Be Determined?

by NadahLake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadahLake/pseuds/NadahLake
Summary: Our girl Jin here minding her own business gets shot out of the sky and picked up by a Shield 084 response team. Food and a bed is enough to keep her in some semblance of comfort in a new environment with people she's never dealt with before. She's used to being on her own but maybe it would be nice to not have to run anymore. Who knows?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Another Rocky Start

"Haf, haf, haf." I panted, my body crouched, wings tense, and arms out for the fight. Every bullet, every hit hurt and by now I had taken plenty. Unfortunately for those who littered the ground around the rest of the bunker, they did as well. Luckily for me all the bullets do is hurt for a while. They don't put me down, as much as people wish they would. They did knock me out of the sky with some though. I still had no idea who was attacking me but it doesn't usually make a difference. My head twisted between two attackers who stepped through the line to aim their guns at me. I heard the triggers engage as I saw nets unfold from the barrels. Both wrapped around me tangling my feathers and restricting my movement. The line of gun toting assailants moved toward where I struggled. Some of them traded guns for shock prods. I untangled myself and threw the nets over my shoulder but I hadn't been prepared for a blow to the back of the head. 

I fell forward and a shock prod embedded itself in my ribs. Another quickly found the place between my shoulder blades, the most exposed place on my back. I tried to push up on my forearms but they were kicked out from under me. I was surrounded in a sea of black but I couldn't just lie down and let them take me. I snapped my wings out and the fourteen foot wingspan knocked most of the men off their feet. Guns skittered on the ground and I pushed the shock prod off my side. I felt the sting of the other pushing harder at my back but I flapped my wings using them to lift me to my feet, knocking the man with the shock prod away. I took off at a run towards the only natural light in the cavernous room, and as soon as I found my proper footing I jumped pushing myself into the air as more bullets whizzed by me. 

One grazed my calf and another found purchase in my shoulder. My wings faltered as my vision became red around the edges. The windows at the top of the hangar doors were directly in front of me and I pulled my wings in as I crashed through one. The glass splintered into a thousand pieces that tore at my clothes and shredded the skin on my arms and face. I hit the ground and rolled. I pushed myself up, crying out as my left arm gave out. I couldn't see out of my right eye as blood poured down my face. I forced myself to get up and I limped forward away from the hangar doors. Wind battered my body as a plane with the logo of an eagle on its side landed on the runway in front of me. I looked back over my shoulder grimacing as the huge door started shuttering open. Facing forward I saw the planes cargo hold open and more men in black jumped out. As some ran towards me I realized I had pushed my body as far as it was willing to go and escape was no longer achievable.

I collapsed on the tarmac, blood pounding in my ears. I was roughly rolled over and my wings bent painfully underneath me. The last thing I saw was an unmasked face leaning over me barking commands.


	2. The Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know how most people come to find themselves at Shield...

I startled awake handcuffed to a metal chair. I glanced around blinking my eyes to adjust to the stark lighting. The room was empty save for a table in front of me and a man sitting across it. 

"Hey, hey. It's allright. You're safe." The man spoke. 

"Where am I?" I asked. My throat was dry and scratchy as always after a rough healing.

"I'm afraid that's classified." He responded. "I'm Agent Coulson, what's your name?" He asked trying for a relaxed conversation.

"Jin." I offered glancing around the room. 

"Okay, well, don't worry Jin, we're not here to hurt you. I work for an organization called Shield. We keep an eye on enhanced or powered people, I'm sure you can understand why you caught our attention."

"I just want to be left alone." I leveled my gaze with his. He seemed slightly surprised at the color of my eyes but he hid it well. 

"I understand that and we can discuss your options after the indexing." He opened the folder sitting in front of him and clicked open a pen. "I see you have almost fully healed from the wounds you sustained at the hands of the mercenaries. Can you tell me a bit about that please?"

"I have highly accelerated regeneration. I get shot, the bullet gets pushed out and my body repairs itself in a couple of hours." I hoped my compliance would win me good faith with whatever Shield is. 

"Right, have you always healed quickly or did something happen that started it?"

"I've been this way since I can remember."

"Speaking of, those are in fact wings on your back?" I nodded.

"I assume you can fly as the window you came through was at least three stories high. Do you feel pain?" He glanced up from his notes to meet my eyes.

"Yes, I feel pain, though I have gotten used to it." I answered the rest of his questions and sat as someone took a sample of blood, fingerprints, face scans and a mouth swab. I didn't fight them knowing it would be useless in my current state.

"Okay, well now that that's done, why don't I get rid of these?" Agent Coulson unlocked the restraints on my wrists and invited me to follow him out of the room. 

"Why are you letting me out?" I asked incredulously. 

"We're not here to imprison you. Shield exists to protect people, and that includes people like you. The indexing is just so we know who it is we are dealing with.

"So am I free to go?" I asked.

"We can discuss the terms of your freedom but first I wanted to show you something. I followed Agent Coulson through the metal indoor hallways passing by plenty of armed men and women dressed in black. Finally we reached a door that led outside. My wings shivered in the fresh air and I took a deep breath. There was movement all around, people running training exercises and others servicing the multiple planes and jets that sat on and around the runway. It was a cacophony of controlled chaos, and I glanced at Coulson still unsure of why he led me out here. 

"So, from what I understand, you're a bit of a drifter, don't stay in one place for too long?" I nodded. "I take it it's a bit hard to blend in with those." He pointed over my shoulder. Since they already saw my wings I kept them out, they were still sore from multiple bullet holes and being folded roughly when Shield picked me up. They were folded down were the elbow was visible above my shoulders and the tips of my primaries brushed my calves. 

"Yea, I usually keep them folded over themselves to the point where if I have a jacket on I just look like I slouch a lot." Despite the circumstances of my arrival, it was nice to talk to someone who already knew my secrets. 

"Jin, I'm prepared to offer you a place to stay. Here you'll be safe and fed, you wont have to be looking over your shoulder all the time. I'm offering you a chance to join Shield." Coulson regarded me carefully waiting for my response. 

"I...I don't know Agent Coulson. I've always been better on my own. I don't think I really fit in around here." I said gesturing towards the military like squadron running on the deck. 

"You can call me Phil. Tell you what, why don't you take a while to think about it. You can fully recover from your injuries, and rest safely. Then if you still want to leave, you can." I glanced at him unsure if he was being serious. It seemed almost too good to be true. It was hard to say no to a good meal, my stomach rumbling in agreement. 

"Okay Phil. I'll think about it."


	3. The Welcome Wagon

Phil left me at the doors to the mess saying he would be back to show me where I'd be staying in 30 minutes. I folded my wings under the shield issue windbreaker and took a breath reminding myself that this is temporary, and I'm not a prisoner. I pushed open one side of the double doors and started toward the food line. I kept my head down hoping to go unnoticed, as per my usual only looking up when I got to the trays. I slid down the line and requested a double serving of the meat of the day plus gravy. There was a cream coloured blob that I assumed was mashed potatoes and selected two servings of that as well. Hoping I could get away with all the extra food I also grabbed a bag of carrots and a pre-wrapped sandwich. Only after putting three bottles of water on my tray did I stop to consider where I would sit. The room was mostly full and there was only one table with fewer than three people sitting at it. I headed over noticing it's only occupant was a blonde guy in a white tshirt and a flannel. 

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Not at all miss." He said, looking up. As I sat I could feel him staring and preferring to get it over with, I met his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"I...Its all right. I should probably in invest in some sunglasses, huh." 

"No, honestly your eyes are very pretty, just...unusual." he assured me. I cracked a half smile.

"You don't know the half of it." I started digging into my food, remembering it had been over 24 hours since I ate last. It felt longer with how fast my metabolism burned through it all but I was used to sparse meals.

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Steve." He offered me his hand across the table. I quickly wiped my hands and mouth with a paper napkin scrambling to return the favor. 

"Jin."

___-___

Phil met me back at the doors exactly 30 minutes after he left me, and led me through some winding hallways and down a staircase or two before we stopped at a door marked R34. 

"All right Jin, this is your room and here is a swipe card to let you in. All spaces that are not open to the entirety of the crew are swipe card activated. If you try to get in somewhere and the card doesn't let you in, that's an area you don't have access to. Anyway, I will leave you to get settled in, and if you need to reach me theres a direct com-link inside. Theres a meal shift schedule and a map of common areas also waiting for you. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so Agent Coulson, thank you." I gave him another small smile, confused, but grateful for the kind treatment. He nodded and turned back the way we had come leaving me facing the door. I took a breath and swiped my key card, pushing the door open when the light turned green. The room was fairly basic, a small metal bed, dresser and desk were all that took up floor space. Upon further inspection I found another door that led to a small bathroom. The final test was whether or not I could stretch my wings in the space. If I stood at an angle and used from the corner of the room to the bathroom doorway I could move about a foot back and forth but it was enough to stretch and that was good enough for me. 

I pulled my wings back in and went over to the dresser. Inside were a few folded black tshirts with the Shield logo, two pairs of black pants, and nondescript underthings. Well, I guess I could take advantage of Shields good nature and make use of what they left for me. I grabbed one of each item of clothing and stepped into the bathroom.

I looked about as banged up as could be expected and I was surprised I didnt attract more attention in the mess hall. My hair was falling out of the bun I put it in when I woke up, the gash above my eye had healed into an angry red line, but most of the rest of my cuts and bruises had faded already. I took my shirt off, wincing at my still sore shoulder. The shirt had a gaping hole and a large crimson bloodstain, so that went straight into the trash. Upon further inspection, aka poking my fingers at it, I found that the bleeding had stopped even though the wound wasn't done healing. I experimented by moving my arm up and down and putting it through the range of motion to see how much I could rely on it, when I noticed a slight bump on my bicep, right above the elbow. I squeezed it with my other hand and it felt slightly sore but definitely like something was in there. Did they put a tracker on me? No wonder Agent Coulson was alright with letting me out into the air. If I don't remove it, they would be able to find me anywhere I went. I searched the whole bathroom but there was nothing besides a basic hygiene kit and shampoo and body wash. No razors or anything sharp enough to cut skin. I wonder how they got my arm to heal over it so quickly, and I decided I would ask Phil next time I saw him. Sighing I stripped the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my sore muscles I felt myself turn a shade lighter after the grime and dried blood washed off. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since I was able to enjoy a shower.

Finally clean with wet hair and feathers I sat down on the bed, considering my current situation. Obviously, Shield had underlying motives for helping me. No one gives out free meals for no reason. Of course they want to track me as I'm not you're average person, they probably consider me a threat. Hopefully I could convince them I mean no harm and they would let me go. If I tried to leave right now I'd probably get tranqued before I left the runway. Okay I've got to take it one problem at a time otherwise I'll probably end up panicking. First I need to alter these shirts, the seams creaked when I tried to fit them over my wings and they restricted them painfully, so that's not going to work. I pulled the shirt off feeling as it pulled on my secondaries painfully. I grabbed the ace bandage I used as a breast wrap and wound it around my chest, behind my neck, and under my wings. Then I grabbed the windbreaker Phil had given me and zipped that up over everything. I palmed the tshirts and my key card and went over to the desk to study the map. I saw that there was a lounge room one floor above me and picked that as my first target. They would probably have scissors or knives in there.

I pulled my door closed behind me and slipped my key card into a pocket before setting off down the hall. I climbed a set of stairs and found myself looking into the windows of a huge gym. The only person inside was running on a treadmill with wires running into a beeping machine. He had familiar blonde hair and was visibly muscular. I pulled my eyes away and kept walking taking a right when I reached the next hallway branch and a left through another set of double doors. The space inside was fairly empty with a couple couches, tables, a tv on the wall, and a small kitchenette. I beelined for the kitchenette and started rifling through the drawers. On my third try I finally found a pair of scissors and as soon as I held them up to inspect them, agent Coulson burst through the doors with a few armed agents behind him. 

"Put it down Jin." He ordered. I set the scissors on the counter and raised my hands to shoulder height.

"Relax I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I just need to adjust my shirts." I explained nodding to the black fabric sitting next to the scissors. 

"You're not trying to leave?" He asked. 

"No agent Coulson. Phil. I have to cut openings in the tshirts, my physicality is slightly different to yours." I stated annoyed. 

"Alright, stand down, wait outside." He ordered the other agents. When their guns dropped my arms did too. Phil walked over having a seat across the counter from me. 

"Its nice to know I'm allowed to walk around." I said eyeing him suspiciously as I picked up the shirts. I smoothed them out on the counter while Phil continued. 

"I'm sorry, its protocol. You are still an unknown in the base."

"No I get it. Being a prisoner with privileges is better that being locked up." I picked up the scissors and began cutting two lines down the back about a foot long each. 

"You're not a prisoner. More like a guest, but we just don't know if we can trust you yet." He tried to explain. 

"Yea? Is that why you put a tracker in my arm?" I made the final cut in the first shirt. "What the hell am I really doing here Phil? I don't have much experience with shady government organizations other than being at the wrong end of their guns, but I know you don't just pick people off the ground and give them food and a place to stay out of good nature. I know that if I tried to walk outside and fly off this ship I'd get shot out of the sky or something. Can you just get to the point already? Why am I here?" Phil grimaced. 

"Allright Jin, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you in on it. Shield is in the business of monitoring powered or enhanced people. We protect them from the world or in some cases protect the world from them. I should really let the Director explain but basically we maintain connections with people like Stark and Rogers." The names meant nothing to me. "We keep an eye on them and figure out if it's safe for them to be out in the world. There have been a couple cases where we've had to permanently detain powered people as they are a danger to themselves and others."

"So I'm here so that you can figure out if you need to imprison me. That's nice." I said bitterly, finishing up the second shirt. 

"No not exactly. If you were unstable or uncontrollably hostile we would probably go about things a little differently, but with the same intentions. Why dont we take a walk, I should let Director Fury explain, I'm more like the welcome wagon." He gave me a smile and gestured for me to follow. I set the scissors back in the drawer noting their location in case I needed a weapon. We stopped back by my room so I could change and then continued up a few flights with the armed guards following at a respectful distance. 

Phil lead me to a conference room where he had the guards wait outside again. He gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs but my attention was on a man in a black trench coat standing with his back turned to us. 

"Jin, this is Director Fury."


	4. You a Patriot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always more information leads to more questions.

"Jin, this is Director Fury." Phil introduced us. The Director turned around to face us. 

"Hello Jin." Fury said. 

"Sir I brought her so that you could explain the-" Phil tried to explain. 

"I know why you brought her here, but I have some questions of my own. Why is there no record of you in any government database, no online presence, no paper trail, nothing? You're a ghost, only tracked by rumored sightings of a person with wings. Can you explain this to me Jin?" Fury went straight for the heart of it, not dancing around with niceties like Agent Coulson. I was taken a back for a second but quickly recovered. 

"I don't know...sir." 

"Did you ever go to school? Because physicians would be required to report something like a kid with wings, yet there's no formal mention of you anywhere."

"I don't know if I went to school, I can't remember anything before three years ago. Hell, when I woke up alone on the side of the road, I didn't even know my name. I have no idea as to what happened. Sir." I tried to explain. Fury stood with his one good eye trained on me, stone faced and unmoved. 

"What kept you on your own, why didn't you ever seek help." 

"I tried! Every time I tried to get help men with guns would show up shortly after and start shooting at people. This last time where you picked me up? That was the most recent time they found me and they shot me out of the sky. I don't know any more than you do other than I have to keep running from them." I stopped and thought for a second. "Wait, how have they not found me yet? Where are we?" I asked.

"Believe me, they tried." Fury responded. "We apprehended a team of mercenaries and currently have them in questioning. They told us they were tracking you so we hijacked the signal. You're safe from the people who were hunting you. We're here to figure out what the next step is. I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers initiative. Shield monitors and protects special people, we keep a list you could say. Most already have lives and families when they become powered and after Shield deems them stable, they are allowed to return to them. Some we find on the run, like you. And the rest are mostly being used by other governments or military groups for their powers. Over the next couple of weeks you're going to go through psychiatric evaluation, physical testing, and intelligence examinations. After all of that is over with, I may be inclined to offer you a job." The fact that Shield knows and understands people like me was a surprise, but then again, everything in a world where you start from scratch is. Maybe they would be able to help me figure shit out.

"I...I don't know Director. It's a lot to process. I dont think I can give you an answer yet but I am willing to see what you have to offer. I appreciate everything you've done for me already, but I cant give you an answer right now. I'm sorry."

"No, no that's allright. We can revisit the topic after you've been vetted. Just know that we are here to help you. Thank you Agent Coulson, if you wouldn't mind returning Jin to her room."

"Yes sir." Phil gestured for me to follow him and this time only two armed guards followed us. 

"Agent Coulson, Phil is he serious? Are there really more people out there like me?" 

"Well, to my knowledge we've never met someone with wings. Or someone who could heal rapidly. But we do keep tabs on multiple different individuals."

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked, my curiosity outweighing my reluctance. 

"I dont know Jin maybe another time." He checked his watch. 

"Please Phil? I dont have anything else to do until tomorrow and I've never heard about someone who was 'special' like me." I pleaded. His shoulders shrugged as he relented leading us back to the common room he found me in earlier. There were a few agents dressed in casual clothes loitering around the room talking or playing cards. I followed Phil over to a deserted corner of the room and sat down across from him at the table. 

"So, who is Stark and Rogers?" I asked.

"Well, Anthony Stark is your average cocky billionaire genius. He made a fortune in weapons manufacturing until he saw them being used in the middle east. It horrified him and after spending months captive he was found and began pursuing renewable energy instead. At the same time, he figured out how to build a weaponized metal suit, naming himself Iron Man." Phil began. 

"So he's not like me?" I asked disappointed. 

"Well he's a different kind of powered. His Iron Man suit enables him to fly, fight, and endure inhabitable conditions, but anyone with a brain like his could be considered special. We keep him as a consultant to Shield, to maintain contact but also to try to monitor his work. The world thinks of him as some kind of hero but he could also be very dangerous if he was so inclined. He is also, personally an acquired taste." 

"Alright that makes sense I guess. What about Roger?" There was a lot of information but I wanted to learn everything I could. 

"Captain Steve Rogers is a national hero. He fought in World War II against the Nazis and their sister organization, Hydra. He was selected for some biological experiments back in the day and he became the only successful super soldier to be created. He had to crash a plane into the arctic to prevent New York from being bombed. He ended up cryogenically frozen until Shield found him a few months ago. I haven't formally met him but he is amazing, a real patriot." Phil had this almost wistful look in his eyes so I cleared my throat. 

"That's...interesting. Is there anyone else?" I asked. 

"Two of our top agents are covertly on the list due to their past and their talents but the information on them is classified." He answered me 

"Okay, is there anyone else you can tell me about?" I sat playing with my fingers under the table. 

"There is one other that I am permitted to tell you about. His name is Thor, but he's not from around here."

"What is he, Chinese?"

"No, Asgardian." Phil glanced at my confused expression. "Long story, but he came to Earth after an 084. An 084 is an object of unknown origin. Currently you are actually classified as an 084 but that's only until we can figure out where you came from. Anyway Thor took out entire teams of trained Shield agents trying to get to what he called 'his hammer'. He is considered an ally of Shield, but he hasn't been to Earth since. I met him, interesting guy." Phil continued. 

"Phil honestly I only have more questions than answers now." 

"I understand, but give it some time. Who knows you might even like it here." Phil got up looking at his watch again. "Your breakfast shift schedule is in your room but until then there are some snacks here in beta lounge. Please help yourself, and I assume you can get back to your room on your own?" I nodded slightly suspicious that earlier we had guns trailing us and now again I'm being left to my own devices. I glanced around the room and each person seemed tuned in to what they were each doing. Seemingly safe for me to go check the fridge. Rummaging around I found more water bottles, bananas and protein bars in the cabinet. I stuffed my pockets and with three waters under my arm I set off back down the hall. I took a left retracing my steps from earlier and noticed through the gyms windows, the same blonde hair from earlier swinging on a punching bag. I stared for a second too long before continuing to the stairs. 

I shut my door behind me and sat on my bed, peeling a banana. I chewed trying to think through the situation. I can't leave, but I can walk freely if I don't abuse the privilege. I have a bed and food if I stay and cooperate. I stripped the windbreaker off and shook out my feathers. I tossed the banana peel into the trash can by the door and laid down. I sighed confirming my decision to stay until I had a better plan of action. I stared at the ceiling milling over the information on the people supposedly like me. Stark, Tony, Rodgers, Steve, and Alien, Thor. What a great group to be apart of.


	5. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet a British girl and a Scottish guy, a pair that seems so different to the gun toting Shield agents we've met so far.

I woke up to heavy hits on my door panicking slightly until I realized where I was. I was still at the Shield base. I was still in the room they gave me. I was still safe. I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"Uh, who's there?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Its Phil. I'm here to take you to your first round of examinations." I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and yelled back through the door. 

"I'll be out in 5 minutes." I must have slept past breakfast. I ran to the bathroom and threw on the clothes I had worn yesterday. Splashing some cold water on my face I looked in the mirror. My lacking skills in the self grooming department aside I had just gotten out of bed. Without brushing my hair I pulled it up into a pony tail to get it out of my face. I rubbed the remnants of sleep from my eyes and braced myself for another day at Shield. I threw on the windbreaker on my way to the door and stepped out to find Agent Coulson waiting alone. 

"No entourage today?" I asked slightly skeptical of being left unguarded. 

"I told the commander I didn't need them, and I'm hoping I was right." He responded as we started walking. 

"I don't plan on attacking you if that's what you're getting at." I said with a slight grin. 

"Well that's nice to hear. Anyway, today we're going to start with the physical testing. We want to figure out your strengths and weaknesses, to get a baseline. I figured you might be more comfortable with a smaller team than usual and a more private space." Phil told me as we rounded a corner. 

"Thank you, I appreciate that Phil. But I don't know if I understand the reason behind the special treatment." I searched his face for deception trying to figure out why they were trying to make me so comfortable.

"I'm in charge of your case. That's why I was what I call the welcome wagon. And that's why I'm personally escorting you around. I'm frequently tasked with any cases involving powered individuals or unknown entities. Each person or situation is different so each needs individualized handling. You're not receiving special treatment, this is just intake protocol. I just get to handle specifics. Anyway, we're here." Phil opened the door for me and I walked through inside a two people who looked to be about my age ran over excitedly. "Jin, I'd like you to meet agent Fitzsimmons." 

"Agent what?" I questioned sure I heard him wrong. 

"Ah, I'm Fitz, she's Simmons." The boy with curly blonde hair and a Scottish accent explained. 

"Great well I will leave you three to it, and I'll be back in a few hours." Agent Coulson excused himself leaving the three of us standing in a somewhat awkward silence. The girl, Simmons looked like she was about to explode. 

"Uh, hey guys." I did a small wave trying to look past the situation. 

"Can we see your wings?" She finally burst in an excited British twinge. Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth as the boy, Fitz shot her a look.

"Uh yea I figured you would need to at some point." I shrugged the windbreaker off and rolled rolled my shoulders. I extended my wings almost touching the wall we were closest to with the tips of my primaries. 

"Wow! They're magnificent. May I?" Simmons made a slight gesture toward my right wing.

"Um, s-sure go ahead." I had to resist pulling away when I felt her hand gently touch my wing arm.

"How fast can you fly?" My attention snapped to Fitz. 

"I don't know, I've never been able to measure my speed myself." I told him. These two were an odd pair and had I seen them on the street I wouldn't have given them a second thought but here they were working at Shield of all places. 

"Okay Jin, would you mind changing into the workout clothes that are in the change room?" Simmons pointed at a door on the opposite wall and I glanced between them before relenting.  
Inside was a pair of gym shorts tight at the waist but loose through the thighs and a sort of athletic halter top that hugged the bottom of my ribcage underneath my wings and zipped up the back. There was also a pair of white socks and gym shoes sitting on the floor. 

__-__

"Ow! Come on guys, pick a place for the damn thing and leave it." I complained. The two 'doctors' flitting around me kept listening with a stethoscope and picking different places for the electrode monitors. 

"Well it's not that simple, see I can clearly hear airflow through your upper and lower lungs, but underneath your ribcage I can also hear airflow below where I should be able to. I wont be able to confirm until we get a comprehensive MRI but I have a hunch. Do you know how high you can fly?" Simmons talked with a fast curiosity glancing between my face and my wings. I felt slightly exposed with them uncovered but apparently it was neccesarry for better access to my vital points. 

"I wouldn't know how to measure it but I've flown above airplanes before." I told her. 

"Wow, Fitz you know the average commercial jet flies at about 35,000 to 40,000 feet up." She continued checking over the multiple devices she had connected to me.

"I know how high airplanes fly Jemma. What I want to know is how you can breathe when the the effective oxygen percentage reaches below 6%. Humans cant survive long above 29,000 feet without supplemental oxygen and that's after several weeks of acclimating to the lower levels of oxygen." Fitz spoke while tapping away on a tablet. 

"I don't know, I can fly a lot higher than airplanes too, but I never have problems breathing. I can go for a few hours at that altitude." I told them. 

"Fascinating!" Simmons exclaimed. "Okay so first we are going to have you run on this treadmill while connected to the monitors so that we can track you vitals as we push your body harder." She looked like a college student but already had talked through so many scientific concepts with Fitz that I gave up on trying to keep up. She backed up a step and gestured to the somewhat hi-tech treadmill in front of me. I stepped on and started walking. Soon it transitioned into a jogging pace, then to a run. By the time it transitioned to a full out sprint I already felt the lactic acid building up in my muscles but I knew I could keep going. I kept pushing myself until I could no longer feel my extremities and worried that I could collapse I hit the red cancel button. I slowed down in time with the machine walking as it ran me through the cool down cycle. 

"Fitz come here." Simmons called him to look at the computer screen. They shared a look while staring wide eyed at whatever results had come up. 

"Come on guys, what's up?" I asked lacing my fingers together on top of my head. 

"Jin, you hit a top speed of 58 kph, about 36 mph, and you kept that up for 5 minutes straight. You ran 3 miles in 5 minutes. I don't even understand how you could manage that. There's only been one other person who had remarkable speed and endurance like that and we couldn't get close enough to even ask a question!" Simmons exploded. The two scientists shared excited glances as they both stared at me in slight wonder. 

"Well who was that?" I asked. 

"Captain America!"


	6. All I Can Think About is Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jin basically calls Steve a loner

Fitzsimmons ran me through multiple weight training tests, strength analysis, and pretty much anything and everything they had available in the gym. Throughout the tests an examinations I kept my eye on the clock waiting for it to hit 1:00, my lunch shift. 

Finally the time came and Simmons removed all the monitoring equipment before releasing me to change and head to the mess. I walked through the halls quickly becoming familiar with my surroundings. I pushed open the door to the mess and headed straight for the food line like yesterday. Today's option looked like chicken and again I requested double the portion size. The compliment was an odd cold pasta but I don't judge when it comes to food. Again I picked up a pre-prepared plate of vegetables and a sandwich. I made sure to grab at least three water bottles, still thirsty from the mornings workouts. I wasn't paying attention but found myself in front of the same table as yesterday staring at the only person who sat here. 

"Hey Steve, do you mind if I sit here again?" He looked up at me slightly surprised but quickly replaced it with a friendly smile. 

"Of course. Nice to see you again."

"Uh yea nice to see you again too." I immediately dug into my first plate of chicken and had almost finished by the time I realized Steve was staring at me. I swallowed and cleared my throat. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing I'm just impressed at your appetite." He said with a half smile. 

"Ah yea, I have a fast metabolism." I explained, continuing to stuff my face.

"Hm, me too." I looked over only now realizing that he had almost as big a serving as I did. "However I am a couple days into physical testing so maybe that's got something to do with it too." He continued making small talk.

"That's funny." I said almost to myself.

"What is?" His brows drew together and I almost laughed at his expression. 

"Oh no, my bad, I just meant because I started my physical testing today."

"Ah, so you don't work here?" He asked.

"No, I'm more like a prisoner with privileges." I replied with slight bitterness. That same creased expression was back. "Heh, well I have a room and a bed and food and I have access to common spaces but I'm not allowed to leave. Does that mean you're not an agent either?" 

"No I'm not an agent. I'm here for...rehabilitation." He responded. By this point we were both finishing up our meals but the room had almost emptied in the time we were talking. We both deposited our used trays and plates and headed for the door. Steve held it open for me an I had to suppress a laugh. I don't think I've ever had a guy held a door for me. 

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Well I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" He asked. 

"Yea, I think we have the same meal shifts." I replied letting a bit of sarcasm slip though. 

"Anyway...I'll uh see you later then." I turned and walked through the halls to the next gym Fitzsimmons told me to meet them in.

__-__

I stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel. Of course the part of my back between my wings stay ed d slightly moist. You know those hard to reach places? Luckily Simmons had found a small hairdryer for me to use after explaining how it takes longer for feathers to dry like hair. I flapped each wing individually to shake the excess water off, splashing droplets on the mirror. Drying myself fully took way too long with the dingy dryer but it was better than nothing. I slipped on the clean shield logo t-shirt and pulled on my second pair of pants. I dragged my fingers through my hair making a mental note to ask Simmons for a brush next. Satisfied, looked at the clock above the desk and realized I was late for my meal shift. 

I rushed out the door, up the stairs and down the hallway until I reached the mess, thankful I didn't miss the dinner shift. Tonight the main course was pasta and a choice of three sauces. I selected the white sauce even though I had no idea what it was. I grabbed two bread rolls, a bag of carrots, and a pre-made salad with plastic wrap over the top. After I grabbed my customary three waters I made my way to Steve's table. He looked up from his own bowl of pasta when I sat down. 

"I almost thought you weren't coming for supper." He smiled kindly. 

"Me? I'd never miss a meal. All I can think about is food." I joked.  
We continued chatting while we are and I found myself getting slightly comfortable being in Steve's company. He was nicer than most guys I'd talked to before but that was quite a short list generally in the more run down areas of towns. If everyone else looks shadier than you then you were less likely to draw unwanted attention. After so long of any attention being unwanted attention it was kind of nice just talking to someone, despite the odd situation. Having arrived late it took me longer to finish my meal but Steve continued sitting with me until I was done. Again most of the mess was cleared out before we got up to leave and again Steve held the door open for me.

"You do know that I am capable of opening a door for myself right?" I asked him.

"O- of course I do." He replied slightly taken aback. We stood there for a minute before I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Anyway, you've been here longer than me right? What do you do for fun around here?" I asked my hands shoved in my pockets. 

"Honestly," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Most of the time I'm stuck running tests. If not I'm either in the gym or, trying to figure out the computer Fury gave me." 

"Okay well, I found a lounge on this floor if you want to head over there I didn't really get much of a chance to check it out." I hiked my thumb over my shoulder in the universal that way gesture. 

"Are you sure? I don't know that I'm really good company." Steve said also placing his hands in his pockets. 

"What do you mean? You seem fine to me. Plus if the table we now share was any indication I don't think you've got anything better to do." I raised an eyebrow daring him to contradict me. 

"Ah, you got me there." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Lead the way."


End file.
